Soul Eater: A New Kishin?
by Loopy Panda
Summary: Peace reigns after the defeat of Asura. But peace can only last so long. In the shadows of Scarlet Devil Mansion, Remilia had her own little plan coming to fruition. But how long will it take for Shinigami-sama to take notice? Sprinkles of Humor included
1. Out of the Usual

This Fanfic is a crossover of Soul Eater & Touhou Project: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil.

* * *

Soul Eater was trudging up the stairs, next to him was his scythe meister, Maka Albarn, along with the demon swordsman Crona Gorgon.  
"Ugh, why did Lord Death make us go to school, even _after_ we defeated Asura?" Soul groaned. The expression on his face was evident of lack of sleep. Soul had spent the whole night before playing video games with Black Star in celebration. Around 5 a.m., Soul wanted to sleep but instead, Black Star gave him energy drinks and junk food to keep him hyper & awake. _"Sleep? A God like me doesn't need sleep! Kyahahahaha!"_ Black Star's voice rang in Soul's head as he sifted through the memory. It wasn't the _best_idea they came up with...

"Well, Soul, ever thought that he wanted us to learn new things and not worry about the damages done to the city?" Maka retorted, a hint of exasperation in her voice.  
"We need to keep learning new things while the peace lasts." Knowing the evildoers hiding around, peace wouldn't reign for such an awful amount of time. Of course, it was just a feeling, not the kind of hunch that embeds itself in the gut screaming for attention to the matter. Maka simply brushed it off to the side. Maybe she was just too stressed after the whole ordeal. Soul tuned her out in the midst of her scolding mode. _Ugh, he's not even listening,_Maka thought angrily as a vein popped on her forehead in irritation.

Crona was just nervous & reserved as usual, not wanting to speak up and get yelled at by a cranky Soul. She just kept quiet by biting the inside of her cheek a bit. It didn't hurt, but it distracted her from prying eyes.  
They walked into the classroom and took their seats. Maka & Soul looked around, seeing some kids in bandages, and others in jeans, looking like they were helping with repairs to Death City. Soul felt a sense of normalcy returning. The kids were still talking about teenager stuff, like who was going out with who, and who got the best missions lately, aside from the Asura stuff. He hoped it would last, but somehow he felt it futile. He went back to his old way of dressing, the yellow jacket and white headband. He was tired of the leather jacket. He looked too plain. A cool guy like him needs to stand out in terms of fashion.

Black Star barged in, Tsubaki trailing behind. "Yahoo! THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS HERE TO BRIGHTEN UP YOUR DULL, MEANINGLESS LIVES!"  
Maka cringed at how loud Black Star was. It broke her concentration while she was reading her new book. She slammed it closed in annoyance. "Black Star, we didn't get any sleep last night, how are you so full of energy?" Soul asked dumbfoundedly. _There's no harshing his mellow, is there?_He thought. Tsubaki smiled in apology. "Hah! SLEEP! Don't make me laugh. Sleeping is no necessity for a God like me! Bwahaha!" Black Star loudly replied.

As the clock struck eight, Death the Kid had entered the room. Forget getting in at seven for open morning, seven is an asymmetrical number. Liz and Patty, his entourage, were at either side of him, as usual. Patty was smiling and cheerful. Liz was a bit tired still, having wanted to get more sleep.  
Kid was his usual self. He walked past the window on the floor, stopping clear in his tracks. Soul, Maka and Crona turned their attention to him, along with Black Star & Tsubaki. Kid tugged at his hair in terror of what he saw. The red spire outside was broken off from the battle that was raging. "AAAARGH! IT'S ASYMMETRICAL! I MUST FIX IT NOW!" Kid was about to rush out the door, but was stopped by Liz dragging him off to his seat as he thrashed about, insisting on fixing the spire. Patty giggled. "You're silly~" She said.  
The bell rang, and those out of their seats dove into them immediately. Stein rolled in on his spinning office chair. "Good morning, class," He spoke as his rolling chair slowed in speed. "Today, we're going to dissect a new species." Stein's glasses glinted as the bird behind him came into view, it cowering in the corner of it's cage.

The class groaned. They were tired of cutting into every innocent animal, it made them sick to dissect it _alive still_.  
Soul banged his fists on the table in clear irritation. "Enough of these stupid experiments! We're here to learn to fight not to cut crap up!" He shouted in objection.  
"Hm?" Stein queried.  
"Are you serious? C'mon, I wanna do something other than these stupid dissections!" Black Star agreed.  
Maka looked at Soul, her eyes wide with alarm. "Soul, calm down! What's up with you?" She hissed at the albino.  
"C'mon Maka, do you really want to dissect a bird again?" Soul retorted. Maka opened her mouth to reply wittily, but Stein spoke before a sound could come from her mouth. She closed it back up. "Oh? Is that so? Ever think you could learn to defeat your enemy, by simply dissecting them, see what makes them tick?"

Stein queried. "Well, what if you have no time to study your opponent that way? That didn't work so well with your battle with Medusa!" Soul replied.

"Are you questioning my teaching methods, Soul Eater?" Stein's tone completely changed to a dark and unnerving one. Kid was very unsettled, as he slid to behind his desk. Liz cowered behind him. Patty was staring into space, daydreaming about giraffes until she felt the change in the atmospere. Her face was surprised.

Maka cringed a bit from the sudden change in tone, but it wasn't too visible. Tsubaki's eyes widened slightly, yet she kept a neutral expression. Black Star wanted to agree with Soul more on the subject, but caught in Stein's gaze the words stopped up in his throat. He managed to choke out, "God, Stein's creepy as hell..."  
Crona ducked into her seat, not wanting to look at Stein anymore. "Oh, I can't deal with Professor Stein speaking in that tone..."

Soul tried to keep calm, yet he cringed a bit. "W-Well, I suggest we do something other than this dissecting thing! Please!"  
Stein's expression became neutral, and the atmosphere stabilized slightly. "Well, then... How about the 4 of you come down for a warm-up?..." Stein said, a slight smirk forming on his features. Soul had no idea in Hell what plot was deviating in Stein's mind, but went along. He stood up, looking serious. "Maka. Let's go."  
"Mn," Maka nodded once and jumped down to the floor of the room.  
Kid regained composure and stood up as well. "Liz! Patty!" He ordered. Liz & Patty stood up, though Liz was a bit wobbly. Kid headed to the floor level of the room, Liz & Patty at either side of him.  
"HELL YEA, FINALLY THE GREAT BLACK STAR GETS THE SPOTLIGHT AGAIN! YAHOOOO! Tsubaki! Chain Scythe mode!" Black Star shouted, grinning ear-to-ear. Tsubaki responded, "Yes, Sir!" Her form was replaced with a white light, that changed shape into her weapon mode; Kusarigama. Black Star grabbed the handles and leaped to the floor.  
Liz & Patty changed form to pistols and jumped over Kid's shoulders. He caught them at the same time and took fighting stance.

Soul became his weapon form as Maka grabbed hold of his handle. She got into her usual battle stance as well.  
Crona shakily made her way to the floor. "C'mon, Crona, let's give 'em a good fight!" Ragnarok shouted haughtily as he became his sword mode. "O-Okay..." Crona replied nervously.  
"Now... Begin." Stein stated.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first fanfic I've actually posted, but I actually have a bunch cluttered in the back of my mind. XD**

**Rate & Review pleez! ^u^ b**


	2. The Plan to Revive the Devil's Sister?

***Dances in front of camera* Hello, Hello~~ First things first, is the disclaimer~**

**I do not own Soul Eater or Touhou Project. That'd be pretty damn sweet if I did. XD**

**Soul Eater © Atsushi Ohkubo**

**Touhou Project © Team Shanghai Alice (formerly Entertainment makers) & ZUN**

**And don't forget, this isn't canon to either series of course! XD**

**Enough about that, let's get this goin! *points at camera that is in front of me with both hands)**

* * *

_Gensokyo, 2:00 am_

Sakuya walked to Remilia, carrying a tray of tarts and tea. "Your tea, Mistress," She said as she poured Remilia Earl Grey. Remilia replied, "Thank you, Sakuya." She sipped the tea. "Now, I wanted to discuss something with you," she continued. "Little sister Flandre. I am considering bringing her back to bring a new plan to fruition."  
Sakuya sputtered. "Y-you can't be serious! Her destructive power is much too great to control! That's why you destroyed her in the first place!"  
"Yes, because I couldn't control her," Remilia deadpanned, picking at a tart with a fork. She smirked evilly. "But I have found a new way to do so. My new motive is to rule this world. And rid it of that Reaper!" Her tone became malicious as she stabbed the skull-shaped tart she fiddled with. "Without him in the way, I can make the world surrender to my will!"  
"But why would you want that?" Sakuya asked interrogatively. Remilia lifted her crimson gaze to Sakuya's, smiling creepily all the while. "Think about it. Have the whole world submit to your ideals, all the humans bowing to your whim! I shall take the world successively, unlike that weakling Kishin Asura," She spat his name out as if it were a dirty word. "Roses will grow crimson and drip red nectar, and I shall become God of the new world!"

Silence.

"Wh-when are you going to revive Flandre?" Sakuya asked softly, as if Flandre's name were not to be spoken. "The night when the moon shines full red-orange. That ought be not too long from tonight. Kihihi~"  
She traced her finger around the crystal she had been gathering dark magic for. It's colors showed flames of all colors, changing hues on pattern.  
Remilia's laugh resonated throughout Scarlet Devil Mansion and dimmed the light of the nearby candles by only a bit. Even Patchouli, so immersed in her studying at the expansive library, felt Remilia's laughter. Of course she ignored it and dismissed it. It wasn't necessarily out of the ordinary for her bat-like friend. She sipped her tea and flipped a page in her current spellbook about the element of Wind. "Business as usual," She muttered to herself.

* * *

Rumia floated about in her ball of shadows. "I don't feel very hungry for feeding tonight. Those frogs Cirno froze aren't as yummy as they looked," She muttered as her stomach flipped and flopped. "I miss Flandre, she was fun to play with," She pouted. "Damn that Remilia. She had no right to obliterate Flandre-sama like that, I thought she'd be more civil than that."  
Rumia felt a chilly temperature change, and knew she entered Misty Lake, Cirno's residence. She exited her shadow casing and rubbed her eyes. Trying to get used to being outside her ball was getting annoying. Cirno flitted up to Rumia holding duck-shaped ice blocks. "Rumia? What're you doing here? Eek! You aren't going to try to eat me are you?" Cirno squeaked. Rumia's red eyes drooped. "No, I just want someone to play with."  
Cirno twirled in the air. "Ooh! I can play with you!" Rumia looked hopeful. "Really?"  
Cirno grinned. "Yeah! We can make snow angels on the other side, play tag, anything!"  
She grabbed Rumia's hand and led her to the other side of the lake. Rumia was enlightened that she found a new playmate. She always thought Cirno was afraid of her, which was true, but she didn't have to play with her if she didn't want to... But it looked like Cirno wasn't going anywhere.  
Rumia shrugged it off and just was content with having another friend to play with. Even if she was sort of stupid.

The little Ice youkai plopped down on the dryer part of the grass under a tree at Misty Lake. "Sit here Rumia, it's not wet like the rest of the lake," Cirno patted the lush spot next to her. Rumia furrowed her brows but sat down anyway. She needed a break. "Wow, all that running around sure tuckers me out…" Rumia sighed in exhaustion. "I know what you mean. It's been a while since I played with another person besides the youkai here. Remilia said she didn't have time to play, and that she was busy. She didn't look busy at all though!" Cirno pouted.

Rumia furrowed her eyebrows. "Strange, Sakuya didn't allow me to pass through the gate, even though Meiling usually lets me in. What could Remilia be doing that she doesn't want anyone to know?" The blonde questioned.

Cirno turned her head to the dark youkai. "She didn't tell you? She told me that over the next month, when there's an orange full moon, she'd revive Flandre. She then told me an idiot like me didn't need to know any more details. How rude!" The fairy pouted. Rumia's eyes widened. "Really? Flandre's coming back? I thought Remilia destroyed her and didn't plan on bringing her back from her ashes."

"That's what I thought as well. Apparently, she has other things in mind for it…"

"Maybe tomorrow, she'll tell us if we ask nicely, Cirno…" Rumia sweatdropped. She knew how emptyheaded Cirno could be, and how insensitive she was.

_Seems tomorrow will be quite interesting… _Rumia thought slightly nervously.

* * *

**A/N: uurgh, I couldn't find a good spot to end this chapter. ;_; Rate & Review!**


	3. There Can Only Be One

**Disclaimer: Touhou Project © ZUN Soul Eater © Square Enix™ & Atsushi Ohkubo. I do not own any of the characters in this crossover, if I did, I would have adapted the anime to the manga. And don't go stating "Derp derp Crona's a guy derp." Crona's gender is androgynous and hasn't been revealed. Ohkubo left it up to the fans to determine his/her gender. I chose girl because of 1) The clothes 2)the hair lol and 3) BECAUSE I EFFING FELT LIKE IT! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Kid looked at Black*Star to go first. "Thank you, the God always gets to go first! YAHOO!" Black*Star shouted, extending the span of the chain out first, then jumping into the air and throwing one of Tsubaki's scythes at Kid's direction.

Maka jumped out of Tsubaki's way, allowing Kid to deal with Black*Star first. "Hup!" Kid grunted, lunging to his left and shooting at Black*Star's abdominal cavity, the corner appearing the most open. The bullets made their mark on Black*Star, the assassin flinching at the sudden pain in his side. "Agh! Damn you!" Black*Star swore, yaning the chain to regrip the scythe. He spun it in a circle before throwing it as if it were a curveball, the chain curving to Kid's torso. There was no escaping this move, so Kid decided to stand ground and end up tied.

'Kid, what are you doing?' Liz questioned. 'I'm going to let him have it his way, and I'll get him when his guard's down.' The young reaper replied.

Maka saw the opportunity to get Black*Star right there; he won't be able to do much with one end of the chain being preoccupied, and it'll force him to change Tsubaki's weapon mode. 'Let's go, Maka!' Soul smirked sharklike. 'Right!' Maka replied, charging to the blue-haired boy and swung Soul counter-clockwise. Black*star didn't see _that_ coming.

He had no choice but do hold his arm in front of his face so that the attack would damage too much. The assassin also pulled at the chain that was around Kid, dragging the boy along. "Huh?" Kid said. "Tsubaki! Smoke Bomb!" Black*Star shouted to his weapon partner. "Yes Sir!" The brunette replied, shifting her kusarigama form to that of a bomb. Black*Star gripped it and flung it at the hardwood floor.

Smoke blossomed from its containment as if it were a confetti cannon, quickly spreading outwards.

"W-wha?" Crona mumbled, perplexed at the sudden fog of gray clouding her vision.

"Ugh, I can't see anything!" Maka waved her hand to try to dispel some of the smoke in front of her, but it did no good.

She was a sitting duck now.

'Maka, get out of there!' Soul exclaimed. The smoke bomb was unprecedented, but he knew Black*Star would try something.

'Okay!' Maka jumped up and out of the smoke, but she didn't see Black*Star anywhere. "Eh? Where'd he go?" The scythe meister questioned.

"Tsubaki! Shuriken mode!" Black*Star ordered in a hushed whisper. 'Right!' Came Tsubaki's response and she transformed to a Giant Shuriken. Black*Star gripped the center and threw it into the cloud of thick smoke.

_I can't see._ Kid thought, clenching his jaw. 'Um, Kid?' Liz asked the reaper, shounding shaky. 'What?'

'…You dropped us.' She stated. 'What!' Kid swore he held the twin pistols, but what he gripped was air. 'Damn!'

The 'whoosh' of the shuriken cut into the silence of the smoke. It hit Kid between his shoulder blades. "Agh!" He felt the sharp pain coming from his upper back as it zoomed past to find another victim. Crona took the full hit of the shuriken. "Oof!" She choked out feeling Black*Star's soul wavelength hit. 'Don't lose so early in the fight, Crona!' Ragnarok yelled angrily at the pink haired girl. 'I'll t-try not to,' Crona replied.

The smoke began to clear, and Tsubaki made her way back to Black*Star. Crona saw the opportunity to attack. "Screech Beta!" She exclaimed while dragging Ragnarok across the flooring. The purple wave formed and made it's way to Black*Star. "Ouch!" He clenched his jaw feeling the attack land. 'I have to do something and fast!'

"Hyaaaaah!" Black*Star charged Tsubaki with his wavelength and threw her once more at the Demon Swordsman. 'Crona, watch out!' Ragnarok warned, but it was too late; the hit made its mark and sent the girl into a wall. "Uurg… I'm out…" Crona mumbled, seeing dots cloud up her vision. 'Argh, c'mon!' Ragnarok sulked. That was expected of Crona; ever since she became all 'normal' she stopped going berserk every time she battled and only did so if the situation called for it. She was quick to give up when she was fighting about 3 other people. Crona simply remained there, watching the others as her vision swam temporarily.

'One down, two to go…' Kid thought. He was determined to win this one. His suit was now torn at the back. A vein popped at the side of his head at the asymmetry.

Black*Star caught Tsubaki. He was slightly displeased that it did not reach Maka. Which, by the way, was charging straight at him. Changing Tsubaki into ninja sword mode, Black*Star blocked Maka's swing with Tsubaki, effectively giving a burst of wavelength through to Soul. 'Argh!' Soul cried out in pain, his body throbbing with the shock. Maka felt it transfer, and her palms were shocked, making her flinch, but she held on for dear life to her partner.

* * *

**Derp derp, that's it for now! I worked on this fight scene for a month. God I'm lazy as Furk. XD This chapter was total sheet... 3**


End file.
